


Until Another Time

by Mews_MJ



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Female d'Artagnan - Freeform, Gen, goodbye letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mews_MJ/pseuds/Mews_MJ
Summary: Knowing that eventually she will be found out, if not killed and shunned by the musketeers themselves. Leaving before it all came to a head.





	Until Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : "This is not your business; you're not even a musketeer."  
> Thanks Marsac, comes from season 1 ep4: The Good Soldier.
> 
> Just a simple 'what if' concept.  
> All events leading up to this still remain the same, just d'Artagnan is a female in disguise. Deciding to leave before it becomes even more complicated to sort out the mess it's made already. Marsac just nailed it home even more, to how much of a outsider d'Artagnan is to the Inseparables.

Nothing seemed out of place, only feeling of coldness seeping into the room. A shaft of light coming in from the early morning sun. Doing nothing to dispel the cold, laying on top of the pillow just a simple folded letter.  
Flowing black letters read 'Friends'.  
  
Crossing the room, picking up the letter Aramis starts to read the words written before him. While Athos, Porthus and Constance look on into the empty room.

I'm sorry for this goodbye having to be done this way. For I know that all of you including Constance, would have tried to change my choice of leaving Paris and not for trying to become a Musketeer myself. Athos, Aramis and Porthos knowing you are the ones to find this letter. For you three seemed to always know when I wasn't around as often. I am long gone by now, because I knew somewhere deep inside that I was not truly apart of the brotherhood which extends to each of you. I have come to terms with that I may have been included in such adventures with each and all, over time.  
But I would never be able to be who I am inside.  
Thank you all for being forgiving, especially how I first came and meet you under those circumstances. For giving me time and a place to heal, even though I didn't realise I needed someone there from time to time. I would not have got that back in Gascony.  
  
Porthos,  
  
Your kindness and compassion don't often show, only those closest to you see how big of a cuddly bear you are. You are a grounding rock for them, never lose the faith you have for those around you.  
  
Aramis,  
  
Share your love around for all to enjoy. Not all exploits are there to return it back to you. Make sure you don't tier yourself out either, you are loved in return by those closest to you.  
  
Athos,  
  
I know this will burden you, me leaving without explaining why. Please don't go drowning more sorrow down the bottom of a wine bottle. You are a guiding light in dark times, people look to you for when they need their hope restored. 

Make sure to stop in once in a while to see Constance, she may need others to talk to. Other than her husband or clients. Please do not feel as though each of you could have done something different to make me stay. Don't blame yourselves this was my decision to leave now before things became to complicated to fix.  
  
Constance,  
  
I would like to thank for all you have done to make me feel like having a friend again and for a home, while I thought I had no-one to go home to. I believe one day, you will be much happier than you currently are, for your life has only just begun. Don't ever let Bonacieux tell you how to behave or live the way he wants. Trust yourself and stay true to who you are, please for me. You will make an amazing mother one day to someone who sees you, not an idea of who you should be.  
  
Make sure to keep these three idiots inline too, sometimes they just don't know that they each need a guiding hand to keep them grounded. I'm still trying to work out how they had survived for all this time. I wouldn't be surprised the three are the reason behind all the grey's on Captain Treville's head. 

Each of you hold a place in my heart, I will always think of my time being here in Paris as a happy memory. All of you became a close friend to me and all of you will be treasured. I may come to visit Paris once more in time, but for now I bid farewell and good luck to all.

I only ask of this last job to be done from you, to give the other letter I have written to Captain Treville.

I have my reasons, I know they may be selfish... I just couldn't live with myself if I kept this up. 

C. D'Artagnan


End file.
